


Hunter

by Onlymostydead



Series: Hunter/Hunted [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adult/Teenager relationship, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Heavily Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Prostitution mention, The scary warnings are Implied/Referenced not graphic, cursing, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: (Prequel to 'Hunted' The Adult/Teenager dynamic is not healthy, sexy, or good in any way. I don't condone that.)Sneaking out to a local gay bar isn't how most sixteen year olds spend their weekends, but Revali Gale isn't most teenagers. He's used to getting what he wants, and doing what he has to in order to get it.Until he meets Ganondorf, who stops him in his tracks and breaks down all the rules he set up to keep himself safe.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this isn't healthy or good. Please re-read the warnings again so you don't hurt yourself.

Revali could feel some of the tension fall from his body the moment he entered the club. It was a creepy little place downtown, where the lights were dim enough to hide all manner of things and the music loud enough to cover the rest. The smell was an odd combination of alcohol, chemical cleaners, sweat, and just plain dirt. It was known for people practically having sex on the dance floor, and actually having sex in the bathroom. How easy it was to get in didn't help the reputation; Revali was fairly sure the bouncer never carded...

Or they just never carded him. Revali knew that he tended to have that kind of effect on people.

But he didn't need to think about being carded right now; he only needed to think about letting himself unwind. Here he could pretend that none of his week happened- just that he was here to have a little fun. The place's reputation didn't matter, only his own. His eyes swept over the sweaty patrons of The Slippery Falcon writhing on the dance floor. Disappointed that no one in particular caught his eye, he searched the bar. No one interesting; sighing, he sat up on one of the stools.  
Leaning forward on the bar, he waved at the bartender of that night, Nekk. With a sly smile Nekk acknowledged him, tipping his head. A few minutes later a drink was slid his way- not something he would normally order, hell, he didn't even know what it was- but he gave Nekk a smile as he took a sip.

"You pay me back for that later." Nekk said with a wink, before making his way over to another patron.

"Don't I always?" Revali replied, wetting his lips just for effect.

Nekk had to look away, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

Turning in his seat, Revali once more scanned the patrons. Several familiar faces were interspersed among the dancing crowd; but no one who sounded good for tonight. With a little huff and a sip of his drink Revali leaned back against the bar. He had all night, practically. There was time for someone interesting to show up.   
For now, he would settle for the drink in front of him. He couldn't taste the alcohol immediately- but he knew better than to just drink it. He'd made that rookie mistake too many times. But it was good, so he sipped on it as he watched the people dance. Who knows, maybe it'd just be Nekk tonight.

"Hey, Nekk!" Revali called over the music. "When's your next break?"

Nekk slipped over, leaning across the bar so he wouldn't have to yell as loud.

"My shift is over at eleven- Misa takes over after me." 

He laughed at Revali's face souring.

"Misa isn't bad." Nekk defended, scanning the bar for any patrons who might be waiting.

"No, she isn't." Revali agreed, taking a bigger sip of his drink.

"You just don't get free drinks from her." 

Revali scoffed. "They aren't free, I'll see you after your shift."

Nekk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you enjoy the payment." He said with a smirk.

Revali shoved his shoulder gently.

"Got it." Nekk laughed, turning to do something else, before noticing a man sitting at the end of the bar.

Revali noticed him too, and damn. He leaned into the bar to get a better view.  
He was obviously tall- towering over many of the patrons even sitting down. Despite that he was anything but thin; with strong, well-muscled arms rippling beneath his tight black tee shirt. His shoulders were strong and broad, and Revali was left mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest. His hair was impossibly long and blood red- pulled back into a thick braid that fell all the way to his hips. And speaking of hips, his tee shirt with hiked up just a little bit exposing the dark skin underneath.

Well, he had his target for the night. Revali went to sip his drink- and realized promptly that it was empty. No matter, he could already feel the alcohol in his system loosening him up. He was good at this either way- but it was just easier to flirt when you were a bit buzzed.  
Revali knew he was more than a bit buzzed, but disregarded that. He went to leave his stool, but was stopped by Nekk placing another unfamiliar drink in front of him.

"If you're trying to get me drunk, you aren't being subtle." Revali took the drink regardless.

"Not me- the guy at the end of the bar." Nekk motioned towards the same guy Revali had just been watching. "You come back tomorrow night- okay? You can pay me back then."

"Got it."

A smile curled across his face. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. Revali leaned across the bar so he could see the strangers face, then picked up the drink and left his seat to stride over to where he was sitting. Trying to still look casual, Revali slid up into a stool and took a sip.

"Hey, how's it going?" 

The man turned his head, a smile stretching across his lips as he saw Revali beside him. Those lips- damn, he would have to keep his eyes off of those, but it would be a challenge.

"Hey." He leaned a bit closer so he didn't have to talk so loud. "I'm Ganondorf- what would your name happen to be?"

Revali smirked. "Revali- don't forget it."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Hard to forget you." He called the bartender over, ordering a drink of his own.

"Mm, I know, I know." Revali flipped his hair. "But you- let's talk a bit more about you."

"I'd rather not." Ganondorf pursed his lips and damn- eyes up, eyes up...

"Why not?" He leaned forward, until he could just smell Gan's cologne.

"There are better things to talk about." He answered with a shrug.

"Than what about us?" Revali leaned in closer, speaking barely over a whisper.

"Is there an us?"

Revali felt the playfulness in the question, and cursed himself for doing this. He didn't do relationships- none of this was serious because it was only a matter of time before his lies broke down and then it would all go to hell. Of course, not like he would press charges... Most likely.

Ganondorf smiled once more. "I mean- I don't even have your number."

"That can be fixed."

Revali berated himself on the inside all while he entered his number, and all while Ganondorf held his phone. 

"I'm really only free on weekends- work hours are crazy, you know?" Revali made up, taking his phone back from Ganondorf's huge hands.

He laughed at that. "You can get weekends off?"

"Lucky- I know." Revali smiled right on back.

Nekk came by with their drinks, shooting Revali a sideways glance. Revali winked at him. He rolled his eyes before walking off to another patron.

"Mm, so what about us?"

***

He almost felt bad about it the next morning. As he got dressed, watching Ganondorf sleep, he could almost imagine that he was guilty in some fashion.  
Which was ridiculous- Revali technically had every right to do this. Sure, he wasn't actually nineteen like his ID said, and there may have been other things he lied about, but none of it made this interaction illegal.

As he slipped back into his skirt he gave Gan a little smile. Plus, the likelihood that he'd see this guy again? Not high. Revali had been a regular of the Slippery Falcon for almost a year at this point, and never before had he seen him.   
Ganondorf; twenty three, single, owns a Mastiff, originally from the Gerudo region. He had to admit, he'd miss him a little bit. Not as much for the personality as the sex- but he'd miss him. Hopefully he'd stay in these parts for a bit longer- and be open for a casual fuck.

Revali scoffed, softly as to not stir Ganondorf. He doubted it, but still it was nice to think of those hands, the rise and fall of his chest. Damn, he would miss that. Something in him almost wanted to press a kiss to the sleeping man's brow- but he declined that urge. He didn't like to get attached like that, after all- things got messy when you let romance happen.

Plus; waking him up would be bad. Revali finished getting dressed, cleaned up a little in the apartment's little bathroom, and slipped out the door.

***

The worst thing about this was the walk home. The city was never truly asleep, and even though it wasn't as bad as when he lived in Tabantha. People weren't as drunk here.  
Revali frowned. Maybe he was just the drunk one. Oh well, that didn't matter. He just needed to get home, and... Did he have his bag? 

It took his fumbling hands gripping the strap of his cross-body purse to really know that it was there. That was a bad thing to lose; his keys were in there, and his fake ID. Sure, his fake ID wouldn't let him buy alcohol legally, it was usually enough at The Slippery Falcon for people to see the length of his skirt combined with the fact that he was an adult.

Technically he was legal, Revali thought to himself with a thin-lipped smile. It wasn't fair to the guys he was with, really- but no one could guess his real age, so it'd be fine.

The streetlight overhead flickered, and Revali flinched. He wobbled on his heels, but regained his balance. That was something that he didn't like here: it got really dark at night, even in the summer. Well, it was basically still summer, school just started a few weeks ago.  
It was only a few weeks into school and he was already doing this? Shit. Maybe he needed to calm down a bit.

But he told Nekk he'd be there tomorrow...

Revali yawned, and kept walking. It was dark, sure, but this area was fairly well lit. Plus, his house wasn't too far away. Just another block this way, and then on the left. He yawned again, and narrowly avoided tripping. It was just a little farther, and-

Was there a car coming?

Straightening up his posture, Revali tried as hard as he could to look sober. Squared shoulders, decent strides, and trying not to shake as he walked. 

Was it a cop? What if he was in trouble for violating curfew. Shit, he'd be in so much trouble if it was, shit-

The car passed, not a cop, not someone following him. Revali breathed a sigh of relief and turned the corner. This stretch of road was more residential, with more trees and fewer street lamps. The dark made it scarier, but it was also what let him sneak in and out of the house.

It was easy enough. He got up the street, crept across the lawn, and carefully took out his keys. As slowly as possible he turned the key in the lock, pushing the door open just to the point where it would creak then slipping inside. Removing his keys slowly and cramming them back in his purse, he shut the door with the handle still turned. Once it was shut he locked it again, slipped off his shoes, and padded across the garage. The inside door was the same routine, except he didn't have to unlock it. Why his dad never locked it he had no idea- but it was convenient. He tiptoed down the stairs- left side, middle, middle, right side, left side to avoid them creaking- then slipped down the hallway and into his room.

Safe at last. Revali dropped his heels, pushed off his skirt, pulled off his shirt, and fell into bed. He tiredly stripped off his jewelry and fake lashes, setting them on the nightstand. After that he grabbed a makeup wipe, did his best, then tossed it towards the trash can. It didn't quite make it, but he sunk deeper under the covers anyway. He was too tired to care, and the ache in his hips did not want to let him move. After this long it should have been routine, but Revali knew he would be disappointed if it starts feeling like that. Part of the fun was the danger of it, the part that hurt. The day sneaking out like this stopped being new and exciting would be the day that he stopped; Revali had decided that a long time ago. So far, in about a year of... Whatever the hell this was, it hasn't gotten boring.

Smiling, Revali pulled the covers up over himself, then passed out.


	2. II

Revali scanned the club for Ganondorf, but as he suspected, there was no sign of him. He'd be easy to spot if he was here- he had just likely moved on. Maybe it was better that way, actually. As Revali stiffly made his way over to the bar he knew that he wouldn't have been up for much fun, anyway. For Ganondorf he could make himself up for it, but that was a different matter. He liked to be at least a little bit presentable on Sunday's.  
He wasn't sure why, really. It wasn't like Revali, or anyone in his family were religious. If they were what he was doing would probably be counted among the highest sins- not that he cared. Maybe it added to the fact; the naughtiness of someone who's a little too young, corrupting those older than he was.  
Revali quite liked the sound of that; the idea of having that much power was breathtaking. Of course, he already knows the type of control he has over these men... and it's delicious.

Trying to loosen up his gait- Revali swung on up to the bar, hopping into a seat. Nekk was busy right now, but he'd come around eventually.  
Sliding a short distance across the bar, a drink made its way to in front of Revali. Nekk gave him a crooked smile through perfectly straight teeth.

"What? You're better drunk." He joked, tongue peeping out to lick his hungry lips.

Revali scoffed, but drank anyway, leaning forward. "You think that I'd touch you sober?"

Nekk deflated a bit, pouting as he made his way around the bar and over to where Revali was sitting. "I'd be careful about who you're talking to-"

"Or what? You're just as trapped in this as I am." Revali cut him off, pulling him just a little too close. "Plus- you know it's true."

Nekk swallowed hard. "Just saying; you don't get deals like this from anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so lucky. When's your break?"

"Fifteen minutes." 

"Alright then- don't you have better things to do right now? You are still on the clock." 

Nekk scoffed, but left with a fake smile to attend to other patrons.

Revali tipped back the drink while he wasn't looking- hoping to be drunk as soon as possible. The deal was good- but that was just one of his rules about sex: it can't be sober unless you mean it.  
Silently he wished Nekk would slide another drink his way, but refrained from asking. That would just be inviting danger.

"Hey, come on." Nekk was back on his side of the bar, leading him away to the back room.

Now that they were walking Revali was once more aware of how much taller he was than him- even in his heels Nekk towered over him. Not like Ganondorf did, but those were dangerous thoughts. That was just rule two: you don't think of anyone else during the act.

They got to the back room and Nekk shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked. Just to be sure, he leaned against it.  
Revali sighed, dropped to his knees, and got to work.

*** 

"Revali, seriously- you've looked like you're about to fall asleep all day." Daruk laughed giving his shoulder a little shake.

"What?" Revali sat up a bit straighter, trying to force his attention back to his friends.

Lunch. He was in the cafeteria. Obviously, despite coffee's best efforts, he had fallen asleep. At least it wasn't in class.

"Crazy weekend?" Daruk asked.

"Well, he is wearing the hickey scarf." Zelda noted.

"This is not-" Revali adjusted the sky blue scarf around his neck. "-A 'hickey scarf.'"

"Then take it off." Zelda smiled.

"...Fair point." He tipped his head, returning to his slouched position against the table.

Mipha gave a low, displeased hum.

"What. Is it this time, Mipha?" Revali asked, not really asking as much as acknowledging her.

"Well..." She began. "You might want to start getting more sleep, Revali."

Revali scoffed. "My black coffee suits me just fine, thank you."

Mipha raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What, it's not like I'm an insomniac."

Daruk sucked in a breath. "I hate to break it to ya... But, uh... That's, not really an achievement." 

Revali rolled his eyes. "I'm still making great grades."

"That is true." Zelda admitted.

"Exactly. Anyway, enough about that- how were your weekends?"

***

(Ganondorf): Hey, how're you doing?

Revali smirked, rolling his eyes. It was only Tuesday, and Gan was already texting him. How cute. He must have really gotten to him... In more way than one.   
Absently, Revali wondered what Gan wanted out of this relationship as he slid his phone back into his pocket. That was one of his rules, after all: his personal life didn't get in the way of school. As nasty as he was on a regular basis, he wasn't going to let that influence his future.

Nothing wrong with having a little fun while you can, after all. Once he's graduated and in charge of his own financial situation, that's gonna change, after all.

***

(Revali): Good, just busy with work.

Revali only texted after he had gotten home from archery practice, giving the illusion that maybe he had gotten off work at five. It was important to maintain that kind of thing, after all; and if Gan asked where he worked? He had his dad's office to give the name of, and he could easily be a paid intern.  
Revali could laugh at how easy it all seemed. He had this whole other person he could be so easily; Revali Gale, nineteen, taking a year off school to work. Maybe he'd go to college in a couple years, get his degree.

Not only was it easy, it was fun. The people in the club, Gan- he could tell that they fell for every word of it. 

(Ganondorf): Do you want to come over?

(Revali): Can't- I've got an early morning tomorrow, and some work I need to finish up

(Ganondorf): You know, we could just hang out

Revali, changed the name so it was less stiff and formal. He had never called Gan 'Ganondorf' out loud anyway.

(Gan): Or I could go over to your place

(Revali): I have a strong feeling we wouldn't get any work done if you did

(Gan): True

(Gan): Maybe you're right

(Revali): I'm always right ;)

With a chuckle, Revali set down his phone and went back to his Pre-Calc homework. He had done about two and a half of the problems when he thought better of just leaving Gan with that. Glancing over at the mirror on the other side of his room, he gave his outfit a once-over. Short, pleated skirt and a soft white blouse; with a smirk he undid a couple more buttons and snapped a photo.

(Revali): Will this make it better?

Only the bottom half of his face was visible, all red lips pulled into a little smirk. His chest was twisted just right to show off his lithe muscle, legs spread just enough under his little skirt to be suggestive. Laughing to himself, Revali hit send.

(Gan): Damn

(Gan): Alright

Feeling on top of the world, Revali went back to his Pre-Calc homework. Maybe he'd text more once he'd finished, but most likely not. Gan could be a big boy and have the patience to wait for more; Revali was sure of that.  
Though, it was beginning to seem like he was the patient, rational one in this relationship.

Not relationship. That was one of his rules: he never dated them. It lead to nothing but trouble, after all; what if someone found out who he actually is? Though, it didn't seem likely. His lie was just good enough, he thought. No one, least of all Gan, was going to catch him.

(Gan): Well, I'm certainly not lonely anymore

***

"Ooh, Revali- who ya texting?" Daruk nudged him with an elbow.

Revali immediately set his phone face-down on the table, brushing off Daruk's touch. "Nobody, Daruk- I was organizing my calendar."

He raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Your calendar? THAT'S the kind of excuse you're coming up with?"

"That is a lame lie." Mipha agreed.

Zelda nodded. "Positively horrendous."

"The dumbest." Link signed, a smile pulling at the corner of his beautiful mouth.

"Preposterous." Urbosa added.

"Alright, what is this; an intervention?" Revali crossed his arms. "You think I'd if be lying it would be such a bad lie?"

"Fair enough." Mipha nodded.

Zelda leaned forward on the table. "But that sounds like a rehearsed answer, doesn't it?"

Revali scoffed. "I'm serious, is this lunch or an intervention? Just let me eat my salad."

Daruk snickered. "Bird."

"It's not even bird food! It's salad. If anything that's rabbit food." He repeated the same argument they seemed to have all the time.

"Nah, Link's the bunny."

Link pouted. "Why am I the bunny?"

Daruk went off to Link about why he was a rabbit, and Revali went back to his phone. He had been texting Gan between classes all day, going as far as to have sent him photos from the bathroom. To be fair, the pictures he got of Gan were well worth it.

Those would keep the weekdays a little more bearable, he thought to himself. 

(Gan): You know, getting fired from your job for constantly being on your phone isn't a good look

(Revali): I doubt that's going to happen, the guys at the office like me way too much

Biting his lip, Revali waited for a response.

(Gan): mm so you're that kind of intern?

(Revali): Exactly ;)

No more texts came for a little while, so Revali tried to tune back into his friends conversation. At some point it had gotten onto the best and worst shapes of pasta. Rolling his eyes, Revali was relieved when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

(Gan): You are joking, right?

(Revali): Maybe

(Gan): Mm.

(Gan): I don't like sharing.

(Revali): A little jealous, maybe?

(Revali): No, I'm not that kind of intern. That's ridiculous

(Gan): that's still good, I'm fairly sure HR would not be pleased

The lunch bell rang, and Revali slid his phone back into his backpack. HR jokes? This guy was a real dork. He had to admit, it was cute. It reminded him a lot of...  
He shook his head, standing up and gathering his thinks. He wasn't going to let himself think about Link like that. No matter what.

***

The weekend could come quick enough for Revali. It felt like torure counting down the hours on Friday, first through school, then archery practice. He was busy enough, really- he just wanted to see Ganondorf again as soon as possible. Things had been going well between them, and he knew they were both looking forward to seeing each other again.  
It almost did make him feel a little guilty, though. Revali kept himself from allowing a word to be put on what they had together, but he could tell Ganondorf was in deep. He didn't feel too guilty though; as mean as it sounded to admit, Revali was having way too much fun to stop to be guilty. The only reason to feel bad would have been if he broke one of his rules, which he hadn't, so all was well.

Revali crept out of his room, carrying his shoes in one hand. The only thing for now was keeping himself from being caught. Slowly he moved down the hallway, through the backdoor into the garage. Taking less care to be quiet, he tiptoed across the garage and turned the doorknob as quietly as he could. From there he put his shoes on, and began the walk to the Slippery Falcon. It was already very dark outside, the only light coming from the streetlight on the other side of the street, and the neighbors open curtains.

As quickly as he dared in his heels, Revali stalked down the street. His heart raced, hands getting a little sweaty. He knew that he looked great, but part of him was still wondering what Gan would think. He rolled his eyes. He'd think that he looked great as ever; all of the guys there did. It was no secret to anyone that Revali was ridiculously attractive, and Gan shared in that opinion.  
In no time he was crossing the parking lot, cutting past the line of people getting carded. Stopping to press a quick kiss to the bouncer's jaw, he walked right in through the doors. Immediately the familiar smell of sweat and alcohol hit his nose, and Revali grinned.

He was right at home.

As soon as Revali began to approach the bar, Nekk was getting out from behind it. Impatient, he thought to himself, preparing himself with squared shoulders and a wolfish grin. 

"Gonna buy me a drink first? You know I don't fuck with you sober." Revali glanced down at his nails, then at the annoyed expression on Nekk's face.

He was turning red; Revali could see that even with the dim light of the club. In a cartoonish way, his eye almost twitched.

"Alright, alright," he ducked back behind the bar and mixed something quick, sliding it across for Revali. "There you go."

Revali nodded his approval, then drank. How much time that had taken showed in the drink: it tasted like straight alcohol, burning all the way down. Regardless, Revali drank until the cup was empty.

Like he said, that was his rule: he didn't fuck with him sober.

"C'mon, let's go." Nekk had gotten back to his side of the bar seemingly instantly. "It's been a long day."

"Mm, I can tell." He chuckled. "Just don't mess up my hair... too badly. I'm meeting up with the hot guy from last week."

Then they were in the back room, and Revali wished he was more drunk than he was from that one hastily made drink. He'd need several more to wash the taste out of his mouth.

***

Cupping the water in his shaky hands, Revali raised them up to his mouth to drink. The tap water here tasted like crap, but it was like heaven to his mouth right now. His only solace, at the moment, was the knowledge that he could get something fruity and strong to cover up the taste and the mental implications. Revali tried not to question his actions- he just went with what felt good. At the moment, without any attractive strangers in sight, he found himself questioning whether or not this actually-

No. This made him happy, he knew that; it was only this part that didn't. In the end, it was a small price to pay for his time to unwind on the weekends.

Still, Revali stared at himself in the mirror. His lipstick was fucked, but he knew that already. The dark burgundy color had never been one to avoid transfer, and had been left quite a few less than reputable places. A quick check revealed only a little on his teeth, though, so that was easily fixed. With a careful finger and the makeup he brought with him everywhere to touch up, he fixed the outline of his lips. 

Perfect. His eyeliner and mascara were both waterproof, do it took little work to clean up under his eyes, then-

Gan appeared behind Revali in the mirror, a scowl on his beautiful face drawing his thick brows low over those amber eyes.

"You're fucking the bartender." He spat, his mouth twitching into a frown.

Revali, not about to let himself seem too concerned, finished fixing his concealer in the bathroom mirror. He put the tube back into his little cross body bag, turned around, and faced Gan.

"And?" He leaned back against the sink and crossed his legs.

Gan's frown deepened. "Why?"

"Why not?" Revali laughed, but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Something about the bulge in Gan's muscle, the veins on his forearms, the look on his face made Revali very afraid... Which shouldn't have been as hot as it was at this moment.

"What do you see in him?" Gan took a step closer. "Something tells me he's not exactly your 'type'."

Revali rolled his eyes. "I'm saving money. I don't have enough for drinks or-"

Gan took a strong step forward, closing the rest of the distance between them and quickly cutting off Revali. They backed up until he could feel the tiled wall in between the sinks on his back, cold through his thin tank top.

"So you come here and let him touch you? Every weekend?" He was positively growling into Revali's ear, and damn if he wasn't into that. "You let yourself be his little slu-"

"I am not a slut." Revali interrupted, keeping himself calm. "And certainly not for him."

"But that's what you're doing, isn't it?" Gan's hand came up, holding Revali by the back of his neck. "He touches you and you get free drinks out of it?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but Gan took advantage of his parted lips to kiss him, pushing him further up against the bathroom wall. It was less a kiss than a fight, and Revali could tell he was losing. There weren't many men anymore that could outpace him, but Gan always seemed full of tricks. He growled, that grip still on the back of Revali's neck, holding him at the angle Gan wanted him.

It occurred to him that not only did his mouth still tasted like Nekk, but that Gan could probably taste it.

"You don't do that anymore." Gan growled, panting heavily as they broke apart. "I'll buy your drinks, but he keeps his filthy hands off of you." 

Still out of breath, Revali only swallowed and nodded.

"Do you understand? I'm the only one who gets to touch you." Gan growled, the smell of liquor strong on his breath.

Damn if that wasn't hot. Revali wondered what would happen if he were to mess around with someone else, what kind of punishment he would get. Somehow that just excited him more.

He nodded in agreement again.

Seemingly satisfied, Gan went back to pushing him flush against the tiled wall, a knee pushed up between his legs and a hand tangled in his hair. Quickly the carefully arranged bun he had spun his hair into was undone for better access, a couple of bobby pins falling on the floor.

Revali gasped. "We really don't want to get kicked out-" 

"I don't care."

"I don't want to get kicked out!" Revali restated, shoving against Gan's broad chest. "We should take this somewhere else."

He didn't look happy about it, but Gan conceded. He kept his hand in Revali's hair as they passed through the sweaty atmosphere of the club, rushing away from the pounding of the music and the flashing of the lights. Revali spotted Gan's beat up red pickup across the parking lot, and followed along with the way he was pulling him.  
Soon enough he was sat in the front seat, the fake leather immediately sticking itself to his sweaty thighs and guaranteeing that getting up later would be painful. The car itself looked just the same as it had last time: a stray bit of dog fur here or there, a couple of little cracks in the dashboard, and a miscellaneous amount of cigarette butts here or there. Music blaring the moment Gan turned the car on, Revali could feel the vibrations through his whole body.

But his mind wasn't on that very long, with the way Gan's hand came over as soon as he started driving, rubbing insistently as his thigh. When that didn't receive a response it wandered higher. His touch was downright obscene now, and-

"Shouldn't we wait until we get back to your place?" Revali breathed, squirming.

Looking at Ganondorf's face, you could almost guess that he was bored. His eyes stayed glued to the road, his only response to the question was a little shrug. His hand, however, remained hard at work with its touching and groping.

They walk to the apartment building was no better, Gan resuming the hand in his hair. If it weren't for the other person in the elevator with them, Revali guessed that they would have made out the whole way up and stumbled into his apartment like that. As it was, they barely made it into the apartment before the door was slammed, and Revali was on the bed.

***

The next morning was hell, but that was to be expected. Revali blinked at himself in Gan's bathroom mirror, trying to bring his eyes into focus. As he always did, he only got a couple of hours of sleep before he was up and getting dressed then stumbling out onto the street with a killer headache. He was good at this by now, of course, but that didn't mean that it didn't still hurt.  
Shaking his head, Revali tried to snap himself back to it. Using a bit of cold water, he tried his best to clean up the salvageable parts of his makeup. He'd wash it all of once he got home, but he still had that walk to go. At the very least he had to look presentable enough that no one would stop to ask if he was alright. 

Deciding that it wasn't about to get any better, Revali flicked off the lights. He was just missing his shoes now, everything else was as put together as he was going to get. Shirt was tucked in, hair was pulled back into a ponytail... And his shoes were on. He was good to go. 

"Vali?" Gan murmured from the bed, rolling over. "Where..."

"I've gotta go." Revali whispered, then went out the door. 

Wondering why he answered at all, Revali started moving. It wasn't like Gan likely even heard him, let alone understood in that state of being half-asleep. Shrugging, he decided not to be bothered by it. Gan would text if he was annoyed with him, after all; he didn't seem like the petty ignoring type.

Then again, Revali hadn't pegged him for the jealous type, either. With a smile on his lips he thought about what had happened last night, how Gan had reacted. No one had ever done anything like that to him before, and Revali was obsessed with the way he had pinned him against the bathroom wall. It was completely, entirely inappropriate and that was what made it even better. The knowledge that he, someone who shouldn't even be doing this, was someone who had this much power over someone else was more intoxicating than anything Nekk had ever served him.

Nekk, that was right. He never liked the arrangement they had, anyway; Nekk was always trying to be the boss of him, and Revali hated it. No, he wouldn't miss that one bit. Without Nekk in the picture Revali might even have more fun than he would have before.

Yeah, this would be a lot of fun.


	3. III

(Gan): Are you free at all this week?

Revali smiled when he saw the text, glancing at the time before replying. He still had a couple of minutes before his next class started, and he already had his books with him. 

(Revali): I'll have to check my schedule

(Revali): How're you doing?

He waited one, two, three moments before sliding his phone back into his jacket pocket. Yeah, he was considering going out with Gan sometime, but he wasn't going to break all his rules. Texting in class still was not acceptable. His grades would not suffer for the sake of his... Extracurricular activities. That sounded bad.

Revali rolled his eyes. There was no archery practice on Wednesday since Coach Teba would be out of town, so he'd be able to get his homework done earlier. Perhaps, only for Gan, he'd make an exception to his rule.

***

(Revali): I'm free on Wednesday evening

He sent the text with his heart pounding in his chest, nervously chewing at his lip. It felt wrong to be breaking one of his rules like that, but the idea was too exciting to refuse himself. Sure, it would be easier to get caught, but would it be worth it?

(Gan): Do you want to skip the bar and go directly to my place?

He didn't do anything sober, Revali tried to balance with his desire to go over to Gan's apartment. Surely, it wouldn't be too bad. He knew that Gan was good in bed, so that wasn't a problem. He was already as relaxed as he could be around Gan, so what would the problem be?

(Revali): Is this about the thing with the bartender?

(Gan): Maybe

Smirking, Revali looked away from the phone for a moment. It was honestly quite flattering, how he felt about him. How protective he was, without implying that he was any less capable than any other adult.

(Gan): I don't know if I'd be able to look at his face without putting a fist through it for touching you

(Revali): Protective, much?

(Gan): Maybe just with you

(Gan): I don't like the idea of you being with anyone else.

(Revali): A bold thing to say when we're not officially anything to each other

(Gan): Who knows?

Revali didn't know what came over him to say that. He wasn't going to date Gan, that was one of his rules and he wasn't going to break that one too. Then again... He thought about Gan's large hands, the gentle way he held Revali's much smaller ones. He thought about the soft, husky whisper that he did whenever they were alone, or the little amused chuckle he gave on occasion.  
He wanted to date him, Revali realized with a start. It went beyond the reach of his little text message; he really did want to be with Gan.

Link's face made its way through his head, but he pushed that aside.

It was strange, but... He'd see what would happen Wednesday.

(Revali): I don't have a car of my own, would you be able to pick me up?

(Gan): Just give me the address.

Revali sent the address of a nearby apartment complex, keeping himself safer that way. If he was seen outside a house in a residential area that would be strange, and if his mom or any of his siblings saw him getting into a car with a man they didn't know? Things would be horrible. The only reason he was allowed as much freedom as he was is because he had proven himself trustworthy in the past. He would never be allowed to leave the house again.

(Gan): How does 6:00 sound?

(Revali): Sounds great- I'll have to be back at my apartment by a decent time, so six sounds great

(Gan): I'll see you then

(Revali): See you then

***

"About what you said..."

Gan's voice was soft, but Revali immediately perked up at the sound. Rolling over in his bed, he turned his full attention to him.

"What is it?" Revali asked, scooting closer, until Gan wrapped a sluggish arm around him.

Never really thought of him as being cuddly, either. The touch made Revali feel as if he were glowing.

"What are we, to each other?" Gan exhaled.

The rise and fall of his broad chest was mesmerizing; he could stare at Gan's body all day. Despite that, Revali suddenly froze. He had known the question was coming, he was the one who brought it up for fucks sake, so why did it still surprise him like that?  
Turning his face downward, Revali shrugged.

"I'm fine with what we have, but..." Revali trailed off, kicking himself internally over that 'but.'

That was one of his rules, and he shouldn't be breaking it. At the same time, he wanted to so bad. His heart felt an ache, his head a kind of pounding. 

"You want something more too?" Gan asked, his chest going tense beneath Revali's head.

Revali gave in. "Yeah, but... Keeping it casual? I can't do anything super intense; I'm too busy for that."

He nodded. "I understand. I wouldn't want things to be incredibly different from what we already have anyway."

"It's just like putting a name on it?" Revali said, relaxing back down onto Gan.

"Yeah, something like that."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Gan."

"Goodnight, Revali."

***

"Hey, you said you needed to be back at your apartment pretty early." Gan reminded, shaking Revali's shoulder. "Wake up."

Revali groaned and rolled over, trying to escape him. "Five more minutes."

Gan's chuckle roused him from sleep a little more. "You can't afford five more minutes, you need to get home."

"No, you need to get home." Revali grumbled, burying his face in the pillow.

Gan laughed again, louder this time, and stripped the covers off Revali. "That tired, huh?"

Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. It's been a tiring week."

"Rough time at work?"

Revali nodded.

"Well, you should probably get home, get some rest."

"Yeah, let me just-" he yawned. "Get myself fixed up a bit. I won't take longer than... Ten minutes?"

"Alright." Gan smiled. "Ten minutes."

***

When Revali finally got home, he was dressed just as perfectly as he left, makeup on point, shoulders squared, and confidence at a record high... At least, that's how he looked. On the inside Revali felt like he was about to pass out, his scarf barely hiding hickeys, and the concealer on his thighs trying desperately to do the same. He liked that Gan was possessive, but it did tend to be hard to hide.

As soon as he got to his room, all the confidence collapsed. Shoulders dropped, heels were kicked off, and he stopped holding in his stomach. With a deep sigh, Revali put his shoes away, and changed out of his 'nice' clothes. Everything had to go back in its place - one of his rules. Shrugging on his bathrobe, Revali caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He did look good, but a little more disheveled than he would like. His hair was messy from tugging off his shirt, and some of the concealer had rubbed off his inner thighs. He was gorgeous, still, but... A mess. Tomorrow at school was definitely a pants day... Or at least tights. His friends didn't bring any of it up often, but they really had taken to calling his favorite blue scarf a 'hickey scarf.' Especially Zelda and Link.

Oh shit. Link.

Shaking that thought out of his head, Revali tied the bathrobe around his waist. He couldn't think about Link, not now that he was, well... He was dating someone else. Someone he likes, who wasn't unattainable. Someone who liked him back.  
Of course, he and Gan just started dating officially tonight, even though they had been talking for... A while now. It made sense for little bits of his stupid crush to be sticking around, but he just had to get rid of it. 

Wait. When exactly did he start wanting more than just sex with Gan?

It was weird, and confusing, and the more Revali tried to make sense of it the less it made sense. So he flicked off the light and made his way to the bathroom. Putting on a more chill playlist, he peeled off his lashes and started wiping away his makeup. It seemed a little silly, having re-fixed it just to go home and take it off, but... Keeping up appearances was important. If his mom had even the slightest idea of what he'd been doing?

If Link had even the slightest idea...

Revali squeezed his eyes shut. That's why he had rules: to keep himself safe, and so no one would find out. Of course, he had been breaking an awful lot of them recently... But that was fine. It was just Gan. He seemed about as harmless as they came, only getting a little more 'dangerous' when it came to his jealousy. And Revali liked that about him, he liked it a lot. That kind of possessiveness... It made him feel wanted.   
Wiping the concealer off his thighs, Revali wondered if Link would be protective too. If he would leave marks to prove that he was his.

Putting away those stupid thoughts, he turned of the shower, slid off his bathrobe, and hopped in.

He liked Gan. He liked him a lot, and there was no question of that. Still... The thought of Link still hung in his mind, just like it always did.


	4. IV

Finally ducking into the bathroom, Revali breathed a sigh of relief when no one was in there. His phone had been buzzing in his jacket pocket for half of fifth period, driving him crazy. All he had been thinking of in the back of his mind was who could be blowing up his phone. Someone at school could very easily be texting him asking for notes, which could be time sensitive. It had happened often enough before that he wouldn't question it. Daruk could be sending dumb pictures of birds again, or Zelda and Mipha could each be texting him individually about their massive crush on the other; they were hopeless. Link could be texting him memes, or...

(Gan): Hey babe

Instantly, Revali perked up. It wasn't just gossip, or dumb memes. Gan was finally talking to him again. It seemed like things had gotten quiet there for a bit, and he was worried. Maybe he was just too busy, but it was nice to hear from him.

(Gan): I know you're probably at work right now, but I was thinking about tonight...

(Gan): You should wear that little red leather skirt, the one you sent a picture wearing a little while back.

(Gan): The tight one

He knew which skirt he was talking about instantly, and smiled at the text. Finally, for once Gan was texting him and making him excited on a Friday when they could really go out. The thing they had on weekdays whenever they could was nice, but the time constraint between archery practice and his strict curfew made it hard. Gan, to his credit, never complained. It was amazing, how easy it was to keep a boyfriend entertained. All it took was the occasional picture, some great sex, and he had anything he wanted.

(Revali): It's only 10:30, a little early to be thinking like that, isn't it?

(Gan): I'm always thinking about you <3

The heart was sappy, but still cute, in contrast to his teasing. He rolled his eyes, but still felt himself blush, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile. Gan really was too sweet; he questioned why he ever considered dumping him like the others in the first place. He was different, special.

(Revali): You're such a sap, aren't you?

(Gan): Maybe

(Gan): I don't hear you complaining

(Revali): Oh, shut up

(Gan): I'll see you at the Falcon, then?

(Revali): Wouldn't miss it <3

Sliding his phone into his back pocket, Revali yawned. It was fairly late in the school day, really, but he was still exhausted and couldn't shake it. Even after his cup of black coffee this morning... And his second cup he got during lunch. Usually the one was enough to wake him up, but today it was really not doing it. 

Still, he was looking forward to tonight. It had been a little while since he'd seen Gan last, and he had missed it. He was busy last weekend, which meant last time they were together was... When Revali's parents were out of town last Wednesday. His dad had to travel to the coast for work, and mom went with him figuring that everything would be fine at home. Thankfully, his sister was more motivated by not getting in trouble than telling the truth, so she said nothing about him being gone the whole time.  
That had been nice, though. Going out to dinner, just the two of them... It felt a lot more like a date than anything else they did; even with Gan touching him under the table the whole time. Revali was 70% sure the waiter noticed, too.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he only had two minutes before sixth period, and he needed to make sure he looked great. His makeup was fine, not too smudged from anything... And his hair was manageable. It would need some work before tonight, but for now this would have to do.

Giving himself a little smile, Revali squared his shoulders once more and headed out to class.

***

Revali nodded at Buliara, the bouncer on duty tonight, as he cut the short line and headed straight inside the Slippery Falcon. His song was blaring inside, and he pitied the person who tried to get in between him and dancing to it. Besides, all the bouncers knew him, but more importantly they knew Gan. He got away with doing whatever he wanted with his boyfriend's connections.

Perks of being pretty.

Getting onto the dance floor, Revali let all the stress and tension roll off of him. It was more fun that way, to just dance. Not caring who's watching, or who it is he's dancing with, just letting it all go. There was someone feeling him up from behind, but honestly? He didn't care. Their hands wandered just a little too naughty, but he kept dancing back against them anyway. The attention, the heat, the pounding of the music, the wandering touches - it was all that existed in Revali's world. The only thing that could get in the way was his...

Boyfriend. Speak of the devil.

Gan was sitting at the bar, staring straight at him. Revali winked at him, then went right back to dancing with the other guy. He didn't recognize them, but he knew how to dance a whole lot better than Gan did. Come to think of it... Had he ever seen Gan dance? He would love it if the frantic hands behind him were replaced by Gan's familiar, steady ones. But, he had no such luck.  
When the song was over Revali kissed the guy on the cheek, then sauntered over to where Gan was brooding at the bar. He was sweaty and hot, but he knew how tight this red leather skirt was, and the way it rode up when he danced? Gan's eyes were all over him. He had made a good choice; this skirt was everything.

"You're that drunk already?" Gan grunted, waving over the bartender. "You know my usual, and give him something fruity. Virgin."

"No. Not virgin." Revali corrected with a smile. "Nekk knows I haven't had a thing to drink yet."

Nekk nodded in agreement. "Unless he came here intoxicated-"

"Which I didn't." Revali cut him off. "Besides, I was just having a little fun."

Gan scoffed, turning his head away.

"What?" Revali smiled, pulling Gan down to him by his shirt; his whispered into his ear. "You know who I'm going home with."

He grunted again, but it seemed a little more agreeable this time. He understood the game; he was just playing at being mad.

"So? What does that mean?" Revali leaned in closer. "You want to leave already?"

"Mm, with what a slut you are I guessed we'd just go to the bathroom, or the back alley."

"Please don't hook up in the bathroom." Nekk slid their drinks over to them. "And I don't recommend the alleyway."

"We won't." Revali reassured him, before turning his attention back to Gan. "You know you love it."

"Love you, more like."

He could feel himself blushing, and hoped that Gan couldn't tell with all the makeup and flashing lights. 

"I am serious, Gan." Revali frowned. "If you want to leave, that's-"

"Oh no, you go ahead and have fun. Practically fuck that guy on the dancefloor." He waved him off. "And when you decide to come back... I'll remind you who you're going home with."

Smirking, Revali slid out of his seat, quickly downing his drink. "Sounds good to me."

And he leaned up to kiss him, long and slow, but full of pressure just waiting to blow. Gan was holding back and Revali was just being a tease, honestly. As he pulled away it was with a sly smile, then he tossed his hair and flung himself back into the dance floor. Gan's eyes followed his every movement, and he was drinking up the attention.

***

"You let him kiss you."

Gan was seething, practically growling as they left the bar. His breath stank of liquor, and not the fruity stuff Revali favored. He smelled like if a match were struck near him he'd blow up. Still, Revali knew that he wasn't much better. His heels had started to feel very high, and keeping his balance was getting difficult. They were both very, very drunk and it most definitely would not be safe to drive like this. Or have sex. Or do anything fun, really.   
But Gan was as solid as ever, and Revali found himself following close beside him, Gan's arm holding him at the waist. He liked the grip, the possessive feel. He was the one moving Revali around, and his only responsibility was to be good for him. He liked that part. It felt like Gan could manhandle him.

He wondered if Link was opposed to a little rough play. He was a tough guy, strong, but who knew?

"So, it's not... Too big deal." Revali slurred, reaching over to touch Gan's chest. "'Sides... I only want you."

That was the final straw. Gan gave up on just leading him to the car, picking up Revali and pinning him to the building beside the bar. Revali's legs were on spread out on either side of Gan's hips, pushing up his skirt to an obscene degree and making him blush so bright he worried about Gan seeing it. His hands and the wall were the only things holding him up, feet far from the ground. He dangled them uselessly as Gan whispered in his ear.

"If you only want me, why were you kissing him back?" Gan pushed, touching Revali until the only reply he could offer was a moan. "Why were you kissing him?"

"Don't know," Revali mumbled, tipping his head back against the wall. "Just kiss me."

"Why did-"

"Kiss me, Ganondorf." He breathed, letting his eyes fall shut, giving him a little smirk. "Fuck me against the wall, over your car... I'm yours."

Gan growled at that, biting marks into Revali's neck like his life depended on it.

"I'm yours."

***

Tripping his way back into his house was difficult, but he finally made it in through the garage. His body felt destroyed, and if anyone saw him like this... He would be in so much trouble. Trying his best to be quiet, Revali twisted his door open, shut it slowly, and wasted no time in flopping onto the bed. He was still wearing makeup, he was still in his clothes...  
Revali took off his lashes, set them on his nightstand, and passed out. He would deal with all that in the morning. For now? Sleep.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally finished!

When Revali got to the Slippery Falcon, Gan was waiting for him outside the door. He was dressed simply but damn did it look good on him: black sneakers, black jeans, and a tight black tee shirt. Contrasting all the dark colors was his hair, pulled into a bun at the back of his head made up of a twisted braid. A little bit of stubble covered his chin, and Revali could already imagine what it would feel like to kiss him.

"Hey baby." Revali murmured, leaning close to Gan but not looking up at him. 

Even in these heels, he still felt dwarfed by Gan's massive height. 

"You ready?"

Gan only responded by putting a huge hand on the smallest point of Revali's back, holding him close to his body. The touch sent shivers up Revali's spine, a smile pulling its way onto his face. It was a claiming sort of touch, an indicator that he was Gan's. It was like when they left the bar last Friday, when Gan was gripping him tight...  
For now, he didn't mind it. It would be a wreck when he ditched him after a while, but it was all fun in the moment.

Wait. Why was he still thinking about ditching him? He liked Gan. He didn't want to ditch him. In fact...

Revali tried to let all his worries go when they walked inside, but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He liked Gan, he really did. He had been so good to him, and... He had been lying this whole time. It wasn't fair to Gan to not tell him that he was... Only sixteen. It sounded bad to think about it, leaving a bitter taste in Revali's mouth. Still he followed along like always, leaning in to Gan's every touch. He could pretend everything was fine, like he wasn't worried. Revali prided himself on being a good actor.

They sat down at the bar, and Gan ordered them drinks. For a split second Revali wondered if he should just tell him here and get it over with, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Not before a couple of drinks, anyway.

For a Friday night the bar wasn't busy at all, maybe it was a bit too early, so Nekk had their drinks over to them faster than usual. Revali gave him an appreciative smile, and leaned against the bar itself.

"So? Are you finally going to dance with me?" He asked Gan over the music, trying to keep his cool.

It was the most normal thing he could think to say. That's one of the things they talked about the most over text this past week: how he had never seen Gan dance.

He shook his head.

"Come on! You said that you can dance." Revali pouted, sipping at his drink. "I'm beginning to think you were bluffing."

"I wasn't." Gan shrugged. "I just prefer to watch you."

Revali blushed. "Alright then. But you still won't join me?"

He shook his head again. "You go have fun, though. I'll watch your drink."

"Not after that other time, no." Revali scoffed. "I'll just finish it first."

"To be fair, I didn't see him slip anything in." Gan argued. "I think it was the bartender.

"Nekk? No way. He looks out for me."

He shrugged. "Wasn't the other bartender on duty?"

"Misa? You think Misa would slip something in my drink?" Revali crossed his arms. "No matter what someone paid her, I don't think so." 

"No, the other one. Fyson."

"Ohh, Fyson." He nodded. "Probably. Anyway."

Revali downed his drink, set the glass back down, and hit the dance floor. He could practically feel Gan's eyes all over him... But not as much as the guilt settling into his stomach.  
He had taken him to the emergency room, for fucks sake. If he was so committed, why couldn't Revali just tell the truth?

***

As Revali danced, his heart pounded... Though not as much from the music and dancing than from his anxiety about telling Gan the truth. After lying so long... Could he even do it?  
His body didn't betray any bit of insecurity, though. He made sure of that. Though, it was odd that the alcohol hadn't seemed to take any of his edge off. Normally he could flirt with anyone, dance with anyone, hell, he could be anyone after a drink or two. Now? He felt see through, naked, and not in a good way. Gan's eyes, watching him from across the room, seemed to bore holes through him.

What if he knows?

Revali laughed out loud at that, sure that no one would hear - or care if they did. Gan was a good guy. There was no way he knew. Maybe he knows that he's lying about something, but he could never expect something this bad. He wouldn't expect that he was just a sixteen year old who was too bored and horny for his own good, looking for a fun time and making a mess of things in the process. No, he thought he was dating someone less than genuine, but not this entirely fake.

Though, Revali thought as he grinded back against some guy, winking at Gan as he did, he had started feeling more and more fake around everyone else. At school, with his friends... He felt like he was constantly faking, no matter where he went.

Link's face flashed in his mind.

Revali swallowed. Maybe some honesty would do him some good... In a few different aspects of his life.

***

"Gan I... I have something to tell you."

They were lying in bed now, and the thoughts were still dragging at the back of Revali's mind. He had to tell him, it wasn't... It wasn't fair, otherwise. He couldn't have this relationship and have Gan in the dark at the same time. More than likely, he'd freak out. But... He had to tell him.  
Since when did honesty mean anything to him? Revali hit his lip, trying to convince himself to speak.

"What it it?" Gan rolled over and spooned him, gently holding Revali's body in his own. 

"I- I haven't been honest with you." He blurted, squeezing his eyes shut. "About who I am."

"What's wrong?" He sighed, breath hot on Revali's neck.

He shivered. "No it's not... It's not fair to you. I should have told you after..."

"Revali, just tell me."

Swallowing, feeling the pounding of his head and heart, Revali opened his mouth. "I'm not an adult. I've been... Lying to you this whole time, about everything. Gan, I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... This isn't... It wasn't right."

Dead silence, but Gan didn't pull away. He was just thinking through what he said, Revali knew that, but every second felt like a hundred years.

"I'm only sixteen." He added in a whisper, needing to break the silence but almost hoping that Gan wouldn't hear.

He said nothing. Revali almost climbed out of his arms, almost left Gan's bed, put his clothes back on, and left... But he couldn't. There was something inside him holding him back. As much as he lied, as much as he said no strings attached... He really had liked Gan. That was his mistake, he guessed.

"So you didn't think I'd notice?"

Gan's voice was silky smooth in Revali's ear, but with the sharp edge of laughter on every word. His large, calloused hand rested on Revali's thigh, slowly dragging up to his hip and back down. The press of his chest against his back was maddening, sending shivers down his spine with every movement, every breath was torturous.  
What did he say? He knew? How did he-

"It was obvious, really. Something about you is so... New. The confidence, the little strut you do like you own the whole damn club." He chuckled, and Revali was beginning to find it hard to breathe. "Such a bratty little thing- you really should know better. I knew from the moment I saw you."

Gan's hand, the one not currently torturing Revali's thing with its stroking, was maneuvered under him. Somehow he got those large fingers spread around Revali's throat. He wasn't choking him, just resting them there. A threat, Revali recognized it as, even though choking had never been that to him before.  
His heart pounded, and the words 'fight or flight' had never felt so real to him. Everything in his body screamed for him to get out of here, to run as fast as he could. But he was naked in the bed of a practical stranger, now that he thought about it, and he had a hand on his throat. There was no way he could fight Gan, either. He was too big, too strong. He already knew how easy it was for him to throw him around... He was trapped.

"I couldn't resist buying a pretty little thing like you a drink, see if your confidence holds up where it matters. You didn't disappoint, I'll have you know. You're still delectable." His words were drawn out, more hot breath than actual sound. "Such a pretty, young thing. Such a shame you've been lying like this the entire time; I thought better of you."

Revali winced at that, thinking about his actual age. Damn, how had he gotten here? He was sixteen for fucks sake, when did this all-

Biting down on his earlobe and squeezing a little bit of his throat, Gan forced Revali's attention back on him.

"But one thing doesn't have to change:" Gan grunted, grabbing his hip and his throat both with the pressure to bruise. "You are mine, Revali."

"You're hurting me!" Revali squeaked out, both hands coming up to Gan's hand.

The grip softened a bit, but the hand stayed there. Revali could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"So, what do you say?" Gan whispered down his neck, resuming his stroking with the hand on his thigh. "You keep up your little act, we keep our little arrangement, and everyone is happy."

Revali shook his head, as much as he could with the hand on his throat. "I don't think-"

"That wasn't a question." Gan informed him, tightening his grip again. "Not let's try this again: you keep up appearances, and I'll keep giving you what you need. Fair?"

He pressed his eyes shut. "Fair."

"Good." Gan softened his hold on his neck, gently caressing him with that hand instead. "Shall we continue then?"

As the hand on his thigh crept forward, Revali knew he had no choice but to nod.

He didn't think he had any choice, really. Maybe in anything. Why had he been so confident? Why had he chosen to go and break all his rules, to let himself be fooled like this.

The image of his friends flashed in his mind, of Urbosa and Zelda and Daruk and-

And Link.

Swallowing his fear, Revali tried to pretend that everything was normal. Just like before.

It wasn't like he had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Supertinydom or Supertinywords, requests for oneshots are open (I have two more slots), and comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> ...my tumblr is Supertinywords, or supertinydom. 
> 
> Oneshot requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
